User blog:Aerodonn/MTF Strategist Aerodonn
Researcher & MTF Stragteist Aerodonn Researcher and MTF Stragteist Aerodonn is one of the Foundation's MTF Stragteists and Researchers. He is thought to be a Chaos Insurgent Spy, but when asked about it, he scares people with images of SCP-096 from Experiment 096-1, where he sneaked in a camera in the name of science. Then, they die. Exceptable losses. Currently assigned to these SCPS: SCP-096 , SCP-173 ,SCP-682 and SCP-049 . Blackmail Aerodonn obtained rare images of SCP-096 from Experiment 096-1 when he sneaked a camera inside the box. He uses this images to blackmail people. The 05-4 threatened to terminate Aerodonn, but then he threatened to hack into 05-4 Council Member's computer and leak the zettabyte of 'Work' and to share the actual work he stores in the document 'Sad Life'. He also threatened other 05 Council members by saying that, The 05 Council has decreed that if such a thing happened, they would classify it as an GK-Class End of the World Scenario, as it is still fit for life with no eyes, it would like cause humanity's extinction through everyone seeing SCP-096 face when he chasing everybody, and that would repeat over and over again, resulting in the loss of all lifeforms with eyes, including humans. Using this Blackmail, Aerodonn has requested many things. Such as, *An Administrator Card (Higher than 05) *The Title of 'God' *A super secure office even the 05 Council couldn't breach. *The Ownership Of Mars *The Ownership Of a Private Spaceship *The Ownership Of The World (Debated, then suggested he get a country. He chose Antarctica) *The Ownership of SCP-999 For a Day, once a Month *Ownership of the Foundation (Declined) *Ownership of As Many Researcher as he wants *Presidental Pardon For Any Crime, unlimited uses There are many more but these are the singificant ones. Researcher Aerodonn EXPUNGED Required Level 4 Personnel Authorization'' to access. ''Administrator Clearance Accepted.'' ''EXPUNGED'' Researcher Aerodonn over sees all termination attempts and if a 12/12 vote conducted by the 05 Council permits with the authorization of the Administrator, is able to show the SCP with images of SCP-096 from Experiment SCP-096-1. 100% of cases of SCP-096-1 result in the SCP-096-1 guranteed death. Researcher Aerodonn is currently assigned to these SCPS: SCP-096 , SCP-173 ,SCP-682 and SCP-049. Reports show that he is a fairly good researcher and has made many discoveries since his employment ''EXPUNGED'' ''ERROR'' ''FILES DETECTED'' It is uncertain how Aerodonn was hired as a MTF Strategist or an Researcher. Reports show that Aerodonn one day showed up at Site-██, observing SCP-682. When questioned and apprehended by Secruity, Aerodonn said, When checking records, it shows that Aerodonn was a strategist and a researcher since ██/██/████. These seem to be not there before the inc- ERROR Stragteist Aerodonn Aerodonn is a Stragteist of the MTF, drawing up new operations for SCPS almost daily. The 05 Council, provoked without blackmail, informed that he made the best operations and the most successful operations than any other MTF Stategist. A treaty with the UIU , the Unsual Incidents Unit from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, was made on 18/10████, to allow Aerodonn to make an operation in case of a Containment Breach of a Foundation Facility and many other operations, in exchange for the UIU to defend the facility in case of a Containment Breach. A extract of the operation to defend the facility can be found below. '''THIS IS AMERICA'S LAND AND AMERICA'S OIL! GOD BLESS US ALL! https://rbreach.fandom.com/wiki/FBI?action=edit&section=3 This is America's land! Who do these terrorists think they are? We literally have the largest amount of nukes in the world? Terrorize that! You should defend America by allying yourself with the friendly teams and grouping up. You shouldn't team with D class, however, as they escape to become Chaos Insurgent terrorists which is a big no no in America. Use your great sense of justice and dispatch those death row inmates. Divide up the work of hunting the hostiles or don't and stay as one big unit to hunt those monsters hiding under the bed! Even better, use some of that nuke stash and open up that detonation chamber with an 05 card and blast the place! It's a good thing that you are allied to UNGOC too, as they kill everything IN THE NAME OF AMERICA! GOD BLESS AND GOD SPEED CITIZEN, THE CHOICE IS YOURS! Anomalous Properties Item #: SCP-Aerodonn Object Class: Euclid Keter 'Special Containment Procedures' SCP-Aerodonn is to be kept in a two (2) room cell furnished with furniture and items, and a bathroom. Subject is allowed to freely wander the facility and eat in the main canteen. A tracking device has been attached to SCP-Aerodonn and is not to be removed. Subject is allowed in and out of the facility. Subject is not allowed outside the facility. Violence is not to be used against SCP-Aerodonn under any circumstances. SCP-Aerodonn must not be given a SCP number in any circumstances. Subject is able to read and do reports of his assigned SCPS, over see termination attempts and draw up MTF operations. SCP-Aerodonn may be used as a Class-D Personnel. 'Description' SCP-Aerodonn looks similar to a regular human in his early twenties of American descent, 185 cm (6'1") tall and 60 kg (132 lbs), with black hair and blue eyes. Currently, SCP-Aerodonn is a Class-D Personnel, as that doesn't count as harm from the Foundation. SCP-Aerodonn, who refers to itself as "Aerodonn", is generally polite and genial to all who speak to it, though it has been described as being cold in its speech. It is very helpful, and enjoys aiding personnel in their daily actions, whatever they may be. It has highly detailed knowledge. SCP-Aerodonn is able to reduce itself to the size of atoms, however it still keeps its properties. Subject can alter any information about it, the signs the brains sends to the body (and vice versa) , or written on a piece of paper, or visually. Subject may be able to revive itself. SCP-Aerodonn is able to manipluate matter, such as moving and reducing matter. Subject can alter any information stored anywhere, such as computer code, the signs the brains sends to the body (and vice versa) or written down. However, excessive use of its anomalous properties causes the a significant loss of energy in subject. Subject can die, however will immediately reappear in an identical body near where SCP-Aerodonn died. Subject may have obtained images of SCP-096 from Experiment SCP-096-1 and often blackmails people with it, most notably, the 05 Council. SCP-Aerodonn may not actually have these pictures, instead fooling everybody with its anomalous properties. However, the 05 Council believes the risk is too high to disobey the demands SCP-Aerodonn and cause a GK-Class End of the World Scenario. Aerodonn seems to have anomalous properties, as he can actively disappear when he wishes. The 05 Council is debating if Aerodonn has superhuman intelligence, as he has successfully blackmailed and demanded many things from the 05 Council. Aerodonn seems to aware of his anoamlous properties and seems to be consistenly covering his anomalous properties when he disappears by stating that he hides in one of these spots. Additional: SCP-Aerodonn is must not be given a number due to blackmail. Addendum-Aerodonn-1: 'Test Log' A series of tests and an interview has been conducted due to various claims about Aerodonn. 'Test 1' PRECONDITIONS: A tracking device was planted on Aerodonn in secret. ACTION: Researcher █████ betted $100 dollars that he can win a game of 'Hide & Seek', with Researcher █████ being the seeker and Aerodonn being the hider. Researcher █████ began counting down from 10. TEST RESULT: Subject ran to another room and proceeded to disappear on spot, however CCTV footage shows Aerodonn hiding in SCP- █████'s Chamber. NOTES: The tracking device was fully operational the whole time. Further testing with the testing device confirms this. 'Test 2' PRECONDITIONS: A tracking device was planted on Aerodonn in secret up his sleeve. ACTION: Researcher █████ did the same action as Test 1, however said 'You never know the secrets up my sleeve.' TEST RESULT: Subject ran to another room and proceeded to to run into SCP- █████'s Chamber, with CCTV footage also showing this. NOTES: The tracking device was fully operational the whole time. Further testing with the testing device confirms this. Aerodonn may be able to change information about it, however it seems that without acknowledgement or proper concentration, it can not do this. 'Test 3' PRECONDITIONS: Aerodonn was apprehended and given a Class C, Targeted Retrograde Amnestics to remove the memories of the earlier test and given a sedation pill which takes effect in 10 minutes. A tracking device was planted on Aerodonn in secret. ACTION: Researcher █████ did the same thing as Test 1. However, he waited for the 10 minutes to past for the sedation pill to take effect and checked the spot where Aerodonn is located using various advanced devices. TEST RESULT: While using an advanced thermal imaging camera, 'Researcher █████ was able to locate what microscopic technology confirms is a few higher than room temperature atoms. NOTES: This may be Aerodonn when he presumably 'hides'. Aerodonn may reduce itself to atoms and 'hide' from people. He uses his other anomalous property to alter information about it to seem as it is hiding. 'Test 4 PRECONDITIONS: Some of the previous tests data was stored in a computer, written on a paper, and stored in SCP-073 about Aerodonn. ACTION: Researcher █████ told Aerodonn that the Foundation stored some information about him. TEST RESULT: The information is significantly altered, to appear the tests were a failure and failed to show that Aeroodonn has any anomalous properties. NOTES: This may explain why the CCTV footage shows Aerodonn hiding in SCP- █████ 's chamber, however the tracking device shows Addendum-Aerodonn-2: It is confirmed that Aerodonn has anomalous properties. It seems that Aerodonn is able to reduce objects to atoms, which allows it to make itself almost invisible. Information about Aerodonn may change due to SCP-Aerodonn's anomalous properties. This includes any information such as written, the signs the brains sends to the body (and vice versa), stored in a computers or in code, symbols, pictures or visually. However, it seems that without acknowledgement or proper concentration, it can not do this. Addendum-Aerodonn-3: The 05 Council has made SCP-Aerodonn a D Class Personnel, however is still allowed to draw up operations, over see termination attempts See more by checking Class-D Personnel Aerodonn. Addendum-Aerodonn-4: lol that was totally made by aerodonn this was a troll made by researcher some guy totally hahaha 'Interview-0' GENERAL NOTICE 001-Alpha: In order to prevent knowledge of Interview-0 from being leaked, several/no false Interview-0 files have been created alongside the true file/files. All files concerning the nature of Interview-0, including the decoy/decoys, are protected by a memetic kill agent designed to immediately cause cardiac arrest in any nonauthorized personnel attempting to access the file. Revealing the true nature/natures of Interview-0 to the general public is cause for execution, except as required under ████-███-██████. This interview including the decoys/decoy are protected by a Memetic Kill Agent designed to immediately cause cardiac arrest in any non-authorized personnel attempting to access the file. Revealing the true nature of Interview-0 to the general public WILL cause an GK-Class End of the World Scenario 'due to uncensored SCP-096 files to be leaked, and no way to stop them.' There are many claims about Aerodonn. Since these claims have come up, including the Chaos Insurgrent Spy report and the SCP claim, the 05 Council asked if they could interrogate Aerodonn about these claims. Fortunately, Aerodonn complied and allowed the 05 Council to conduct an investigation and interrogation. However requested for the file only authorized for 05 Council and be protected by a kill agent, and be treated similar to a SCP-01 file or decoy file. The Interview is therefore classified as Interview-0. 'NOTE: THIS WAS BEFORE INCIDENT-AERODONN-1' YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. The following is an interview designated Interview-0. Before the interview, 'Researcher Some Guy confronted Aerodonn in the Site-19 Breakroom.'' ''"''So, you're an SCP?" - Some Guy "Do I even look like one? Do I go under people's bed at night? Hey, Ralsei, what SCP classification am I?" -Aerodonn "Annonying and Safe" -Ralsei "Interesting" - Some Guy pulls out a radio and whispers something to it. "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM, YOU'VE VIOLATED THE LAW! I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" -Aerodonn "что вы имеете в виду? Oh, shoot" - Some Guy, revealed to be a GRU-P spy. From there, secruity guards took him to another interrogation room, interrogated Some Guy, and terminated him. ''The following is a recording of the Site-19 Interrogation of Aerodonn "Okay, so I guess you know what you're being interrogated about?"-Interviewer "Yes, yes" -Aerodonn "Well, let's get started. Multiple secruity tapes have been found during Containment Breaches that reveal you in an invading GOI uniform, such as Chaos Insurgency, GRU-P. And about your little situation in the breakroom, how did you know that was GRU-P radio tech?" -Interviewer "I have spare clothes in mah backpack. You never know when the entirety of the KGB goes around the corner. You just say, Подожди , я шпион, and take out those clothes. You know why I know about the radio tech? When I want to ditch the group I say I need a toilet break or something, and then the Commissar says and what do I do? Can't do anything can you? So I get GRU-P spy equipment to go back to the facility, and they drill me about it." "Jeez, must be bad. But that excuse only applies to GRU-P troops as I'm pretty sure the Delta Command isn't communist." - Interviewer Aerodonn waves his hand with dismissal. At this point, the during the interview, the interviewer seemed dazed, as if an SCP anomalous has been activated. "Ah, yes. Continue.' -Interviewer 'What? You continue, you're asking me the questions." -Aerodonn "What" -Interviewer "What" -Aerodonn "Ummm, so how do you explain your immortality in these Containment Breaches, your ability to disappear and your superhuman intelligence?" -Interviewer "Boi, you think I'm that smart? Anyways, you ever notice how when a person dies in a Containment Breach, their body falls apart and disappears?" -Aerodonn "Yeah, that's SCP-████. why?" -Interviewer "It isn't that hard to fake. Just like go in a hall with no cameras, you go into the other one which does, and you just fall in that one, and just go back into the original hall quickly. You don't want the entire Chaos Insurgency looking for a single facility personnel, no no no." -Aerodonn "And for goodness sake, read the file on my hiding spots." -Aerodonn "That conducts our interview, goodbye." -Interviewer Interview Log End Class-D Personnel Aerodonn The 05 Council has agreed to make SCP-Aerodonn a Class-D Personnel. This does not actively hurt SCP-Aerodonn, and if SCP-Aerodonn dies during a test, it would not directly be the Foundation's fault, therefore the GK-Class End of the World Scenario wouldn't happen. This would also test SCP-Aerodonn potential immortality. On █/██/███, SCP-Aerodonn was apprehended. SCP-Aerodonn was still allowed to study its assigned SCPS and draw up MTF operations, however can be used for testing. The 05 Council faked a trial on the basis of ████. The 05 Council used this to demote SCP-Aerodonn to D-Class Personnel, but with the privileges stated above. 'Incident-Aerodonn-1' The 05 Council approved the test of SCP-Aerodonn and SCP-096 for testing 'area of the face where its anomalous effects are effected.' PRECONDITIONS: SCP-096 and SCP-Aerodonn was escorted to Chamber-████ with minimal casualties. SCP-Aerodonn was given an multiple images of SCP-096's face. ACTION: SCP-096 and SCP-Aerodonn was placed into Containment Chamber ███. It was made sure SCP-Aerodonn directly viewed the image. The chamber was left alone and heat sensors activated for 1 hour. TEST RESULT: A massive multiple Containment Breach of multiple Euclid and Keter SCPs, resulting in █████ casualties. SCP-096 took no notice of SCP-Aerodonn. Instead, a image SCP-096 was visible to facility personnel remotely and directly involved in the trial. Although, SCP-096 was never there, but was still triggered. Every hostile and dangerous Keter and Euclid's door was unlocked and opened. A squad of Secruity Detail and MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") was dispatched to deal with SCP-Aerodonn and the Containment Breach respectively. The Secruity Detail was discovered impaled by several fossil bones and an Iphone playing 'Megolavania' by Toby Fox. MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") was successful in recontaining the escaped SCPS. NOTES: Testing showed that was increased anomalous activity in the Occipital Lobe in people who show SCP-096, which might link SCP-Aerodonn to it. It is also assumed SCP-Aerodonn used this method or a similar one to not trigger SCP-096 by either changing his Occipital Lobe to not show SCP-096 in the pictures or changing the anomalous method SCP-096 uses to detect who views it. It appears the SCP Containment Chamber's doors which opened during the breach was hacked, in a way. The code for the doors was changed to allow the doors to permanenetly be opened. This may be also linked to SCP-Aerodonn. This further confirms that SCP-Aerodonn is able to alter information, however this also presents that SCP-Aerodonn can alter any information. After a survey of the area, it seems that multiple bones were retrieved from the ground, most probably used to dispatch the Secruity Detail. This presents new information that rather than only being able to reduce itself to atoms, it seems SCP-Aerodonn can manipluate matter, such as moving it, reducing it and et cetra. However, this seems to take a lot of energy, as subject sleep for an entire day. As SCP-████ was transfering to Site-██, clear CCTV footage shows SCP-Aerodonn collasping on the floor and dying from gunshot wounds from the Secruity Detail dispatched to contain SCP-Aerodonn but the Secruity Detail instead shot when SCP-Aerodonn summoned fossil bones to pierce the guards. However, immediately after this, a new SCP-Aerodonn appeared, directly identical to the last one. This is classified as one of its anomalous abilites. SCP-Aerodonn reclassified as Keter. Notes *You always must refer to him as 'God' *Don't say anything about Chaos near him *He hates GRU-P but loves communism *Below is a rare sample of Aerodonn's face Good job, Ralsei. Here's a an exciting new picture for you to examine, it's quite enjoyable. Category:Characters Category:Joke Page Category:Blog posts